


Homestuck Drabbles

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Peaceful Mornings, Pyro - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plethora of Homestuck drabbles. 100 words each. I will try to use a lot of ships, and if there is one you like feel free to comment the ship and or an inspirational word!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bro & Dave

You pet through his hair, not wincing at where the hairs tore apart. The blood had dried, caking the blond strands together. Your tears had dried as well. The time and amusement had also run dry. It was over.  
Bro is dead. So is any hope in beating this game.  
You have lost the only person you had truly let into your world, and now your world is broken. Who gives a shit about the world blowing up? The blood on your hands was the real tragedy.  
You will beat the game.  
For John, Rose, Jade.  
Mostly for him.  
Bro.


	2. The Worst Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: JohnDave  
> Quote: “There was an electric buzzing sound that was constantly on, acting as background music like a million cicadas in the forest. A constant white noise.”   
> ― Missy Lyons, Alien Promise

You sit on the sofa in the living area. Dave invited you over, promising some ass-kicking-fun activities. He has once again failed to deliver. You don’t want to be misconstrued, you do enjoy Dave. You don’t enjoy Dave playing his awful remixed-Japanese-funk. It is the background music of your entire relationship, and you are getting quite sick of it. You need it to end.  
Standing, you approach Dave, getting into his face.  
He looks up clearly startled. Excellent.  
“Egbert—?”  
You come closer and when he doesn’t lean away you kiss him.  
The music stops. But then, so does everything.


	3. The Darker the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Kanaya/Rose  
> Quote: Conformity is the jailer of freedom and the enemy of growth.  
> John F. Kennedy

“Kanaya, there is something different about you!” John exclaimed.  
“Yes, where is your lipstick?” You ask, knowing she has been having social issues as of late. The blush spreading across her face as she avoided your gaze was enough to tell you she was giving in.  
“I forgot to put it on today.”  
You walk over to her, staring for a moment trying to convey your message of, ‘liar’. You lean down and press your lips to hers. When you pull away you notice you successfully smudged your lipstick over her lips.  
“Do not let it slip your mind then, Kanaya.”


	4. Burn, Baby, Burn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Jade/Dave  
> Quote: “LET THE FLAMES BEGIN!”   
> ― Hayley Williams

You sit next to Dave, watching as he set up the fire pit. You intend to have all of your friends come over to tell stories and eat a lot fire-roasted food. He places a lot of paper underneath the wood and then pours a very generous amount of gasoline on the pile.  
“Dave, I’m not so sure this is safe…”  
He steps back as he lights a match, “Don’t worry about it, Harley.”  
So you don’t worry about it. You merely watch the reflection in his shades. You watch the match land on the wood and set the whole thing up in flames on the black plastic. You also watch as a smile delicately forms on his face. Something even rarer than all your friends getting together without the world being endangered.  
He sits next to you and wraps his arm around you, offering that smile directly to you. It does inexplicable things to your heart and mind.  
You kiss his cheek then sit back and blush. You only blush harder when you hear his soft chuckle. You knew it was directly related to the blood in your cheeks and you only blushed harder.  
“Man, I love you, Harley.”


	5. The Leave Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sollux/Karkat  
> Quote: "When everything seems to be going against you, remember that the airplane takes off against the wind, not with it."  
> \--Henry Ford

You’d come home from work early. Something was wrong. Sollux never gets emotional. It just does not happen. So when he calls you with tears in his voice you immediately rushed off. Upon arrival at your shared home you find a note on the front door.  
‘This will get better KK. I promise you. We just needed to take the first step and so I did. You can be afraid, I am too.’  
You never took his ramblings about leaving and moving away seriously. You never took the threats seriously during your fights, yet this is the reality you’re facing. The words on the note as hard and cold as the door before you. He left you. He really did. He genuinely believed it would help you.  
He genuinely believed it.  
He wanted you to believe it too.  
Maybe you will believe it.  
Maybe you need to.  
You were angry you couldn’t believe the fact that he was gone and that you will never see him again. You didn’t know what you felt. You didn’t know what you thought. You didn’t know anything anymore. All you know is two things.  
He left you.  
And you know that you forgive him.


	6. Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Jake/Dirk  
> Quote: “The morning cup of coffee has an exhilaration about it which the cheering influence of the afternoon or evening cup of tea cannot be expected to reproduce.”   
> ― Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr.

There is something about the morning, don’t you think? Your favorite thing is to sit on the front porch in your pajamas just enjoying the weather while sipping on that first slightly burned cup of coffee. Something to enjoy while Jake is not yet awake. Before his lovely energy fills the entirety of the house.  
You merely enjoy the heat and smell of the coffee as it cools then take the first sip, enjoying the feeling of warmth that slides down your throat to contrast the cool air.  
Jake sits next to you, silently for once, which you must admit is nice. You sit side by side sipping coffee, squinting into the bitter near-winter air. The neighborhood is still asleep. The streetlights are still on, not a car flies down the street. No lights are on in the windows.  
It is as if you two are the only people awake on Earth—which yes is kind of stupid to think but you choose to just enjoy the moment. You enjoy how he rests his head on your shoulder. You enjoy how you don’t need to speak to communicate.  
You enjoy Jake.  
Even go as far to say you love him.


End file.
